broquest_2014_revivalfandomcom-20200215-history
Oceans
Merman City: This reclusive city, kept in a state of self-exile from the surface for countless centuries, is home to the merfolk, fish people. Some are humanoid on top with a fishy bottom, while others are fishy on top with human legs. They are ruled by a king and a queen, and don't look kindly upon outsiders who would seek to pollute their realm, much like the recently built oil rig has. Abandoned Underwater Facility: Lost to time and geological relocation, this sunken military facility is host to a race of shark men due to an ancient breeding experiment gone wrong---or right, since nobody knows if the program was a success or not. Regardless, the shark men now live here, forming a society in which the strongest rules over all others. Oil Rig: A large oil rig has been constructed on the ocean's surface by dwarven technicians drilling into the ocean floor for its large quantities of oil, meant to help fuel the endeavors of their primary funder. The damage they have caused has drawn the ire of the merfolk kingdom. Submerged Temple: Here, a sect of religious crab people worship their god by performing dark rites and offering it sacrifices. Turtle Island: Somewhere, out in the seas, there is an island built upon the back of an ancient, sleeping turtle. Ancient ruins and towers line its surface from colonists who long ago drowned, probably due to the turtle submerging. The Almighty Clam: A clam, large enough to swallow entire boats, sits in a corner of a large coral reef, guarding a pearl that is said to contain a great power. Getting to it and getting out is the hard part, however. None have ever succeeded. Titanic Whirlpool: A never-ending cyclone of ship-eating death lies in the center of the ocean, pulling any who draw too closely to their doom. Siren Rock: A rock that is home to the sirens, a race of women who lure men to their deaths with their hypnotic song. Though some say that they've lost their touch with their age, and can now only lure in old, crusty sailors, much to their dismay. The Deep: There are places that not even merfolk can swim, dark trenches where the most dangerous and alien aquatic forms of life dwell. There is a rumor that the most powerful, terrifying force upon the planet sleeps here, waiting for the day it will awaken and cleanse the world of all life. Lair of the Kraken: Deep beneath the foaming billows, the kraken lies sleeping, waiting to be stirred. Its children, the colossal shipwrecking squids more common to the seas, are waiting for the day their ancient father will rise. It is prophesied that the kraken and the leviathan will have a titanic class that will cause storms to blanket the entire world with water. Lair of the Leviathan: The leviathan, a sea serpent with enough power to end the world, sleeps here, waiting for the sign to awaken and bring destruction from the seas to the surface world. Its ancient rival, the kraken, lairs at the opposite end of the deep, dark trench it calls home. Both it and the kraken are ageless; less monsters and more forces of nature given physical form. Category:Locations Category:Oceans